


Quarantine

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and McGee may or may not be hallucinating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" quick fic amnesty prompt "cabin fever"

“Anthony DiNozzo,” hissed McGee, “sit down and shut up, or so help me…”

“What are you going to do, Probie?” Tony retorted. “We’re not allowed to have so much as a paperclip until they’re sure we didn’t breathe any of that hallucinogenic stuff. Which we didn’t.”

“Maybe we did. Maybe you’re hallucinating me right now.”

“Trust me, McGee, I would _not_ be hallucinating you.”

“Would you _please_ sit down?” his partner said again. “We’ve got one more hour until they know we’re clean. One hour.”

Tony scowled, but plopped down beside him. “Yeah, okay. Wanna play I Spy?”

McGee laughed.

THE END


End file.
